Fireflies
by Starflower Sakura
Summary: [Oneshot Marik x Malik] Marik has been avoiding Malik for quite some time now and Malik was feeling a bit down at being ignored. But what’s this? A surprise? At five in the morning?


**FIREFLIES**  
_ By Starflower Sakura  
  
** DISCLAIMER**: Marik AND Malik does not belong to me! These two cuties belong to Kazuki Takahashi!  
  
** To readers/reviewers**: Wow! My first Marik/Malik one-shot! Aren't you guys excited?! I know I am! I love those two! They are just too cute to ignore and hate! Sure, they might be the "bad guys" of the story, but how can you ignore their cuteness?! Well, I'm sure you don't want to hear me babble much longer so here's the story! Read and review, please!_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A figure slowly walked up the stairs, his face covered in the shadows, and put his ear onto the door trying to hear what was going on inside. He jumped back slowly when he heard someone cursing in Arabic.   
  
"Wonder who Marik is yelling at?" the person, Ishtar Malik, pondered.   
  
He thought about knocking on the door for the millionth time that night, but decided against it.   
  
He was quite tired of hearing the same phrase over and over again from Marik: "I'll be right out! I'm working on something!"   
  
"'Right out' he says. He's been in that damn room every since one month ago!"   
  
Sure, Marik comes out when he had to do some other thing, but he always kept the door locked. He even put extra locks on it just to keep Malik out. What Marik was doing is driving Malik crazy, but he couldn't seem to be able to get through all those locks! He groaned in frustration.   
  
"And yet another day passed of being by myself," Malik mumbled dejectedly.   
  
Even Isis wasn't there for him at times for she had to travel back and forth from Egypt to Japan so she had quite a busy schedule. He went to the kitchen and actually managed to make a small dinner for himself since he was sure that Marik wasn't going to come out. He jumped onto the sofa and turned on the television. He skimmed through the channels stopping only on those that looked appealing.   
  
_This is boring. _  
  
"Might as well sleep away the loneliness."   
  
Marik, who was eavesdropping… err listening to Malik, whispered softly, "Just wait a little more, hikari. Then you'll get your surprise."   
  
With that, Marik slipped back into his room before Malik could spot him. Now back to Malik who was slowly making his way up the stairs and into the restroom to wash up and get ready for bed. He slipped into his bed, his beautiful lavender eyes gently closing as he let sleep overcome him.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
A few hours later, in Marik's room we find him glaring at a box. He cursed once again, took hold of the box, and unlocked his door. He walked to Malik's door and knocked softly. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. A small growl escaped his throat for he was getting impatient.   
  
_You're really an idiot! Look at the time! Do you think Malik would still be awake? _  
  
Marik looked over at the clock as he had advised himself to do and saw that it was four in the morning.   
  
"Guess I should wake him up then."   
  
He turned the doorknob to his hikari's room and walked in quietly. As his eyes scanned the room, he suddenly found himself looking at something that resembled… a sleeping angel. Moonlight engulfed the sleeping figure giving it a heavenly look. Marik walked over and found out that what he had mistaken as an angel was really his hikari, but there wasn't any disappointment, for to him his hikari will be more pure, and beautiful than any angel.   
  
"Malik," he whispered gently, shaking the sleeping form softly.   
  
Malik stirred slightly before turning the other way and resumed his peaceful sleeping. Marik shook him once again. Getting annoyed, Malik put his pillow over his head and dug deep under his blankets.   
  
"Malik! Wake up!" Marik yelled, loud enough to wake up Malik, but not loud enough to wake up the neighbors though.   
  
"Okay! Okay! I'm up! Where's the fire?!"   
  
"No fire, just a surprise. Get dress and meet me downstairs in fifteen minutes."   
  
"Surprise?!" Malik exclaimed, his eyes lighting up like they normally do. "What is it?! Tell me, Yami!! Please!!"   
  
Marik smirked at his childish aibou, "Wouldn't it be better to show you?"   
  
Malik contemplated this thought and nodded as he scurried off to get ready. Marik chuckled slightly. Marik gave him fifteen minutes to get ready, but he was done in five with ten minutes to spare.   
  
"I'm ready, Marik! Can we go now?"   
  
This was definitely not the Malik that we saw at first. This was extremely excited and happy and in a way cute. Marik smiled at him and nodded.   
  
"Follow me then."   
  
Marik grabbed his box and exited the door with Malik right behind him. They walked in silence, but Malik was certainly about to burst with excitement. When Marik stopped, Malik peeked out from behind him and saw that they were standing in front of a large lake.   
  
"What are we doing here?"   
  
"We're here for your surprise."   
  
"What is so surprising about this lake?"   
  
"Oh, there's nothing special about this lake. It's more about the things I have in this box."   
  
That was when Malik finally noticed the box in all of his excitements.   
  
"So what's in the box?"   
  
"Look."   
  
Marik slowly opened the lid and slowly, one by one, little glowing "things" as Malik put them, flew out. Finally, when all of them were let out did Malik see that they were fireflies. Hundreds and hundreds of fireflies flew round and round the lake making it glow splendidly. A slight gasp escaped from Malik's lips at the splendor before him. Beautiful flute music soon filled the night sky and to add to Malik's surprise was the one that was playing it was Marik.   
  
_I didn't know that my yami knew how to play the flute. I wonder what other things he's been hiding from me. _  
  
Marik saw that Malik was looking at him and he stopped for a second, "Look at the fireflies."   
  
Malik gave him a questioning look, but turned back to the fireflies. The music started playing again and Malik's eyes widen at what he saw. The fireflies were flying about in a pattern to the music. He clapped his hands together and watched the amazing sight before him.   
  
When the music was coming to an end Marik stopped for another second and whispered, "Now look closely at what the fireflies are trying to tell you."   
  
Malik did what he was told and looked at the fireflies more intently. His eyes squinted in confusion as what he saw were the fireflies coming together. Once again another surprise for our dear Malik and this one he took in shock. The fireflies gradually formed a heart and Malik read what was shown inside the heart:   
  


MARIK + MALIK  
=  
FOREVER  


  
  
Malik slowly turned to his yami who was awaiting his reaction. Malik blinked at him and a teasing smile formed on his lips as he ran and jumped onto his yami knocking them both over.   
  
Malik, with his arms around Marik's neck, and his head resting on his yami's shoulder whispered a reassuring, "Forever."   
  
**_~ OWARI ~_**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_  
  
There! That's the end of my one-shot! Sappy, ne? Yea, I know. How Marik got the fireflies to do all that with just a flute? I have no idea ^-^;; So please review and make a poor authoress like me happy!   
  
Any comments? Questions? Suggestions? Reviews? Email me at--- xstarflowerx@hotmail.com if you want to ask me anything! _**  
  
~* Starflower Sakura *~ **


End file.
